In accordance with the development of hardware technology, user environment and the like, various and complex functions are integrally implemented in a portable terminal (a mobile terminal) such as a smart phone in addition to basic functions for communication.
A typical example is a camera module in which various functions such as autofocus (AF), optical image stabilization (OIS) are implemented. In recent years, voice recognition, fingerprint recognition, iris recognition or the like is also mounted to a mobile terminal for certification or security. Also, it is recently attempted to mount a zoom lens having a plurality of lenses so that a focus distance may be adjusted in a variable way.
Meanwhile, a camera for generating an image of a subject using an image pickup device such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) uses a method of directly introducing light of the subject toward a lens or a method of changing a path of light (by reflection, refraction or the like) according to an optical or structural design and introducing the light to the lens.
In order to change a path of light, an optical reflector (a prism, a mirror or the like) may be installed at a front end of the lens. If the optical reflector is used, the light path may be changed easily. However, due to the physical characteristics of the optical reflector generally made of glass material, cracks are likely to occur just by a small impact, which may cause deviation or failure in the optical alignment, and thus the performance of the camera may be easily deteriorated.
The optical reflector may also be used to change the path of light in a zoom lens actuator mounted to a mobile phone (a smart phone). In this case, since the space for installation is not enough, it is difficult to apply a delicate and complicated structure for physically supporting the optical reflector. For this reason, the optical reflector may be more affected by external impacts or the like.
Moreover, since the mobile terminal such as a smart phone is frequently used by a user, the above problems may occur more frequently.